An Anniversary For Truth Or Dare
by Stealthy Dude
Summary: After the Chipmunks rescue the Chippettes from Ian Haawk, Alvin suggests truth or dare and the citrisy effects that follow.
1. Chapter 1

A/N In the cgi world. five years after the first movie when the 'munks are all fifteen. Yeah I don't know how old they were but for the sake of the story i'll say five is my first story so please read and reveiw but no flames. Constructive critisism is welcomed though. This story contains limes, lemons, and heated scenarios. May containg bondage, yuri or hetslash, tickle torture, and other manners of horny activities.

Disclamer: I do not own alvin and the chipmunks. If I did the chipmunks would sleep in the same beds as the chippettes.

9:20 in the chipmunks' bedroom at the seville household Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jennette, and Eleanor were lying in their beds waiting for dave to fall asleep so they could talk. Dave had put them to bed 50 minutes ago at 8:30 because it was a friday. He himself hit the sack at 8:45.

"Simon?" Alvin whispered from the bottom bunk of his bed. "Check". Simon whipered back from the second bunk. "Theodore?" Alvin whispered. "Oky dokey". theodore replied from the top bunk. "Are you girls awake?" Alvin whispered to the chippettes across the room."yeah we're all still ready." Replied Brittany. Jennette initiated the conversation the six had been planning to have, by saying "I can't beleive five years ago brittany, eleanor and I were still working for that loser ian hawk." "yeah thay was rough." said eleanor from the top of the chippettes bunk bed. "It wasn't all bad." commented thodore."we go to meet you." It was no secret that the chimpunks and the chippettes were dating. "And I can't think of a better way to celebrate it than a game of truth or dare." Said alvin. "alright." they all said as they left their beds and assembled on the floor so they were sitting in a circle so they could see each other.

"All right i'll go first. Brittany truth or dare?" Alvin asked. "truth." brittany said to her grinning boyfriend. "Have you ever Kissed someone other than a relative?" alvin asked. "no way!" brittany answered. let's hope that will change tonight. alvin thought to himself. "simon truth or dare?" brittany who was sitted to the right of alvin and therefore got the next turn, asked. "truth" replied simon. "have you ever mastrubated in public" questioned brittany. "Ooh it's starting to heat up." commented alvin. "yes." simon said. "theodore truth or dare?" eleanor said. "truth." theodore quickly said. "have you ever slept naked?" was eleanors question. "um, yeah i have." theodore said. "alvin truth or dare" jennette asked alvin. Alvin being the gold kind of guy he is pretended to think for a few seconds and came up with a "dare". "I dare you to take of you shirt for the rest of the game." jennette dared. Alvin pulled of his shirt revealing his mucular chest and threw it in a corner.

"jennette truth or dare?" simon asked. "dare" jennette said almost seductively. "I dare you to take your shirt of for the rest of the game." Simon dared."but i'm not wearing a bra" jennette said. "rules are rules you have to." simon insisted. "okay fine." jennette said. She grabbed the sides of her shirt and in one motion pulled it over her head and flung it behing her, making her large breasts jiggle. "Brittany truth or dare?" theadore asked. "dare"brittany answered. "you have to take you shirt of for the rest of the game." theodore dared. "okay." was brittany's only response as she took here shirt of to reveal her erect nipples that were visible as she had also not worn a bra to sleep. "eleanor truth or dare?" alvin asked. "dare." she said. "i say go with the flow and take your shirt off." he sade. eleanor abliged and pulled her shirt of as well revealing she was the only one with a bra. "darn." said alvin. "simon what'll it be?" brittany asked. "dare." simon said. "i dare you to take you shirt off." she brittany said. simon did so and his well toned but not quit as muscular as his brother's chest was now visible.

"truth or dare theodore?" eleanor asked. "dare. And I suggest if you guys want to we just do dares from now on." everyone agreed to this and eleanor told theodore to take his shirt of, he did so to reveal his baby fat less chest. "jennette who was now thoroughly horny said" simon i dare you to stand up in the middle of us and stripp of all you clothes." "ugh, alright." simon grunted as he stoop up and pulled down his shorts and boxers allowing his erect cock to bounce up. "someones horny." alvin said. poking fun at simon. "well duh i just saw 2 hot girls topless with no bra and another topless." simon defended. "okay jennette it's payback time. i dare you to lie down in the middle take of the rest of you clothes and mastrubate." "wow. okay, fine." jennette said suprised that her boyfreind was being so straight-forward. She got in the middle pulled her pants off and started rubbing outside her vagina with her right hand and with her left hand she started rubbing her right breast. "oooohh" She moaned. She was just sarting but having the others watching made it so much hornier. she started going faster and started moaning even more. Suddenly she stuck her fingers in her vagina and started pumping. With her left hand she started pinching her nipple cousing more pleasured moans to escape from her lips. Faster and faster she went moaning more and more unting finally she reached her climax and sprayed cum all over the recently naked simon. Simon of course wipped himself and licked his fingers. After a few moments of catching her breath she said "If your happy now just wait till next round simon. You're next."

A/N I hope you liked it. There's more cumming. Pun intended. R/R Sneaky Dude 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I was told that the last chapter was to rushed. For the sake of all my readers this one should be a little slower.  
Disclamer: I own alvin and the chipmunks just about as much as I own the internet.

After she had rested for a few seconds, Jennette moved back to her place next to Eleanor and Simon. It was Theodore turn next. "Alvin I dare you to take your pants and underwear off." Theodore dared. "Whatever" Alvin said and shed his pants and boxers, allowing his cock to bounce up. "someones horny." Simon mocked. To this all Alvin could do was roll his eyes. Theodore smilled at this partly becouse he liked it when alvin got a doce of his own medecine and partly because he was the last one with pants on. "Jennette you have to wear Simon's boxers." Alvin said smilling. "Wait you want me to wear boy underwear, boxers no less, and Simon's boxers." She complained. "That's right!" Alvin said. Jennette complied picking up the boxers that were discarded minutes ago, and pulled them up her legs where they brushed her recently used vagina causing her to shiver. She silently cursed Alvin for making her do this, but wearing her borfriend's underwear was such a turn on she was feeling more gratefull to the chipmunk ringleader than she was angry at him.

"okay Alvin, I dare you to wear Jennette's panties." Brittany said. "I can't wear panties." Alvin said. "Rules are rules alvin." Brittany countered. "Fine." Alvin growled. He got up and grabbed the said panties and pulled them on. Being made for a girl there was no room for his cock, and so he was forced to pull it over the wasteline of the panties. In his mind he was almost wishing he had not suggested truth or dare, but he had enjoy jennette's little show more than he disliked wearing her panties. And the thoughts that they had only played for fifteen or so minutes made him slightly lightheaded from excitment of what could come later in the night. If he hadn't suggested it brittany easily could have, and if he said no they would call him a chicken. "How long do i have to wear this stupid thing?" Alvin asked. "until another dare forces you to take them of." Brittany said. Next was eleanors turn. "Theodore I dare you to spray whipped cream over Jennette's Breast and lick it of."

Eleanor dared. Thodore gulped but tiptoed out to the kitchen and got a can of whipped cream. To his suprise when he entered the room he saw Jennette fondling her breasts and pinching her erect nipples. Theodore gulped again and proceeded to stradle Jennettes legs spray a very large portion of topping of Jennetts breasts between her breasts and above and below her breasts. He started with the smal bit he sprayed near her stomach. Slowly licking it away making sure to dip down to her belly button a couple times earning suprised gasps from Jennette as he did this. Once her belly was clean he moved to her neck sucking away the whipped cream causing Jennette to moan. Next he moved to her breasts, he licked long circles around her breasts starting from the bottom and working his way up, so that when he was done there were 2 small mountains of whipped cream one on the top of each breast. Starting at the left he took the whole nipple area in his mouth and sucked it clean bitting her tits a few times and licking madly. Once both breasts were clean again theodore gor back in his part of the circle. jennette who was extremely horny starting mastrubating. She shoved two finger in her vagina and rammed them as hard as she could in pulled them out and pushed them in again. She started going faster until she was goin as fast as she possibly could. With her left hand she massaged her stomach and breasts viciously. By now she was almost ready to cum so she arched her back for a whole new level of pleasure and after a few seconds started cumming and kept going for a whole five second before removing her drenched fingers and moving back to the circle.

It was payback time now, and not just for Simon, now it was also her little sister Eleanor. After thinking for a minute or two she said. "It's payback time simon" playfully mocking him. "I dare you to spray whipped cream over Eleanor's breasts, have her give you a boobjob and then the whipped cream of each other." She said.

Simon's eyes almost popped out of his head. He by no means was about to complain about this dare. But he was slightly suprised Jennette knew such dirty things. She was fifteen and probably knew as much naughty ideas as he did, but he had alwas thought of her as the innocent nerd. She had certainly changed in the last five years, she now wears tighter and more form fitting clothes that compliment her beutiful curves and large breasts. To say she was pretty was a gross understatment at least in simon's mind. She still wore glasses but they made her look seductive rather than nerdy. "Well" Eleanor said interupting Simon's thoughts. "Oh right" Simon said when he saw Eleanor was lying on the floor her naked pussy wet and her nude breasts hard, holding the can of whipped cream to simon. He took it and sprayed Eleanor's breasts with it. She was lying on two pillows so that her breasts were angled. Simon put his cock between her breasts, and pushed in, and out, gradually picking up speed. Unintentually splattering small drops of cream in Eleanor's face. Simon was very happy Eleanor was on the chubby side because her slightly oversized breasts completely engrossed his cock. It felt so good, he started going faster and faster and started rubbing her sides up and down. He could feel himself getting hornier, if that was possible. He groaned Leaned back and slammed in again causing him to cum into Eleanor's open mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed it all. As Simon was about to get back to his seat Eleanor grabbed his wrist. She position his finger into her vagina and started moving them in and out. Simon needed no further introduction and began ramming his figers into her. He figured Theodore would not mind as he did get the oppurtunity to suck Jennettes breasts and this would make them even.

He leaned down and sucked away at her breasts causing her to moan and cum right then. Simon just sat down and watched her cum. After she was done she gasped for a few second and leaned over to simon's cock and stared licking his balls. Simon moaned. After they were whipped cream less she put his chock in her mouth and sucked creating pressure she circled her tounge around his cock. Simon could not take in any more and put his hands in her silky hair and instructed her to bob up and down. She complied and moved her head up and down. Simon finally reached his climax and cummed in her mouth for almost ten seconds. Eleanor drank it down and the two returned to their seats. "Hey brittany I hope you enjoyed not being the center of dares because it won't last, it's my turn and you'll flip when you hear what i have for you." Alvin said. Brittany looked around at everyone else and realized she was the only one who was not completely naked. She gulped scared at what would "make her flip". 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: if you don't know already i don't own Alvin and the chipmunks. Sooo now that that's over on to the story.  
"Hold it Alvin it's my turn first you know." Theodore said. "Oh yeah, sorry" Alvin said. "Okay Alvin I dare you to take Brittany's clothes off and make-out with her for at least one minute with tongues. Theodore said. That s the best you got? Alvin asked, but secretly he was very happy with this dare. We all know you want to Alvin. Theodore replied, calling Alvin s bluff. Alvin just sighed realizing he was beat. So, he went over to Brittany had her lie on the floor and slowly unbuttoned her pajama bottoms, pulled them of and the proceeded to grab her panties and pull them down to. He straddled her and leaned down so he was eye to eye with her. Next he moved his face closer to hers until he was practically touching her, and closed the distance to her lips. All he could think was wow. Kissing Brittany the girl he loved since he saw her was like nothing he ever felt. It was like he was being electrocuted but instead of feeling pain he felt intense pleasure. He knew Brittany felt it to and began frenching her. They were so into it that they barely heard Theodore telling them to stop. Alvin reluctantly pulled away and as their eyes met they would continue what had started between them later.  
Well I knew you liked her but Theodore began to say, but before he could finish Alvin said Shut up before I change my mind and dare you. Anyway Brittany my dare is you and Jeannette have to lick each other s pussys until you both cum. Brittany looked very startled like she had seen a ghost, and so did Jeannette. They were so startled they just started doing the dare. Jeannette lied on top of Brittany so they could lick each other s pussys. Brittany started by sticking her tongue into Jeannette who gasped and began working on Brittany. After a few minutes of tentative licking they were getting really turned on. Jeannette started going at it, sucking and licking, this made Brittany go faster and as each one went faster so did the other, until they were going so fast slurping sounds could be heard. By now they could hardly care who was pleasuring who and they began moaning and licking even more passionately. Finally they were ready and had their orgasms at the same time. They got off of each other and went back to sit down. Next was Brittany s turn I dare Simon to make out with Jeannette. She said. Simon moved to Jeannette and wrapped his arms around her so that her breasts rubbed against his chest. He looked at her for a split second and their lips locked. Right then he knew that he would remember this forever. It was indescribable. His hands travelled around Jeannette s back and sides. Jeannette was doing the same. Simon moved his tongue to her mouth and they deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for almost three minutes before realizing that the others were watching them. They both blushed and Simon went back to sitting in the circle.  
Eleanor was next and she had something very special planned for Theodore that turn. She would have to admit to liking him but she was will to for the sake of the dare. Theodore I dare you to...  
A/N Yeah I know you want to kill me but how else can I keep you reading my story without cliffhangers. Don t forget to review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note:  
Hey everyone, sorry it took soooo long to update, I have been having some very difficult and stressfull family situations, and starting school has been pretty tough on me. But anyway, I'm in a good writing mood now, and have more time on my hands so, I hope i'll be able to make up for my lack of updating. One last thing, for everyone who found it difficult to keep up with the order of chippmunks here is the order.

Alvin Brittany Eleanor Jennette Simon Theodore

Previously:  
Eleanor was next and she had something very special planned for Theodore that turn. She would have to admit to liking him but she was will to for the sake of the dare. Theodore I dare you to...

"Theodore I dare you to make out with me right now." Eleonor said. Theodore smiled and obliged. He went over to eleanor and started to kiss her. She had been planning on him being more than willing to do what she said. Now she could put the second part of her plan into place. She made sure to rub her boobs against his chest, and grinded against his waist a bit to intensify the kiss.

She was exploring all over his back and was confident he like it. The next thing she did suprised theodore for sure. She pulled down his boxers and rubbed his erection. He shivered but didn't break the kiss. Before they got into an even more compromising position she pulled back and whispered in his ear to continue later when they had more privacy.

All the others were slightly stunned, and didn't make any comments, and just continued. Secretely they were all happy for the two and were not planning to make fun of them. Jennette was next and said to simon "I dare you to suck my pussy while I blow you. Simon was definetly suprised, but laid down and allowed her to get on top of him with her head facing his cock.

She put the whole thing in her mouth, while he shoved his face into her. They both moaned but since simon had his face buried into jennettes behind she could not hear him. He however could hear her and put his hands on her sides while he did this. The lusty jennette almost went crazy over this, but retained enough sanity to keep sucking.

After a few minutes of slurping sucking and other wet noises, jennette could not take it any more and came in simons face. Simon kept licking and now started slurping her cum, which made jennette become crazy and suck the heck out of his cock causing him to cum also. They just laid there for a minute and then got back into their seperate spots.

By now they were making a lot of noises and dave started to wonder what was happening. Fortunetely for the furry chipmunks, they heard him coming and leaped into their beds. They were able to fake sleeping while dave came in and whispered "are you okay". After not getting a response he was assured that they where asleep and decided he better do the same.

After he was gone, they whisped to each other that they would do it again next weakend. But that after cumming and kissing, though they would have liked to do more they where just to tired. Next weak came and they assembled together and started, though they could only do a few more dares before dave came in again. Over the next few weaks the same thing kept happening, a few dares and faking dave out. Nothing much came as dave started checking on them about am hour or so after they were in bed, but after about a month dave had to go to an overnite conferance several miles away and was going to be gone for the weakend.

The 'munks heard this and were mad at planning for some time before, they made sure to get whipped cream, vibrators, and other "items" for their next game of dares, they called it as they could not call it truth or dare anymore.

Next Time: The fantastic night for the chipmunks. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN:  
Sorry to start every chapter with an auther's note but, here's another one. I have been thinking that it takes me a while to muster the effort and gall to make these, and you all are waitin a while, and i'm going to put more work into the story. No worries it'l still be chock full of smut, just more logical smut this time around. And with an added focus on spelling and punctuation.  
_

After the first night, Theodoree and Eleanore had really hit it of. Whenever no one was looking they made-out and were loving every second of it. Even though when they were around the others they were shy with each other, they dared to be much more bold in private. Eleanor thought that daring Theodoree to kiss her was one of the best things she had done, or even ever could do. Just like Theodore and Eleanor, Alvin and Britanny were also getting along well, and madly kissed and groped each other whenever they could. Alvin loved to pick Britanny up and hold her while he made out with her. She also loved this, and it always led to wonderfull make-out sessions for the two of them. Jeanette and Simon had been taking it slower than the others. It was quite obvious they were together, but they had not done much to act on that fact. Simon has gotten bored with this, and was desperate to go deeper with Jeanette. He had decided that it was time to speed things up, and a weekend of truth or dare was the perfect oportunity.

When it came time for dave's meeting, the chipmunks were surging with excitement. The plan was to wait until nightime to start, though they didn't really think they would be able to wait the entire time. Shortly after dave left, the preperations began. The "supplies" were assembled and they had several cans of whipped cream, rope, hand cuffs, and a muddle of other equipment. Jeanette was in the bathroom getting changed, when Simon came, and wanted to talk to her. He knocked on the door, and she said "come on in". When Simon entered his jaw practically fell off of his face when he saw Jeanette in just a bra and panties. But after the last few nights, he had become desensatised and was able to recover.

"Wow you look beautiful." he said, complimenting her. Jeanette blushed furiously, but kept to what she was doing. "Anyway, I came to talk about tonight." Simon said. "What about it?" Jeanette asked. "I just wanted to know if you were excited." Jeanette pondered this for a second and said "Yeah I am very excited, but, that's not really what you came to ask is it?" "Well, I did want to know what you felt about doing those dares with me." Simon confirmed. Jeanette leaned a little closer to him. She still had only hewbra on, and she got so close that her bra touched him, and she whispered into Simon's ear "Actually I find it really hot. I hope I get a chance to do some more tonight." Simon chuckled and said "Don't worry, I'll see to it."

Simon presently left Jeanette to change and went to find Alvin. Not suprisingly he found Alvin making out with Britanny. Alving saw Simon and broke away from Britanny, promising to continue when he found out what simon wanted. When Alvin came up to him, Simon said "Hey Alvin I wanted to ask you a favor." "When we start to do our dares, can you dare me and Jeanette to go into a closet and stay there for 20 minutes?" Simon asked. Alvin chuckled inwardly and said"No prob bro." "Thanks dude." Simon said, and he left Alvin to get back to Britanny. When Alvin was sure Simon was gone he went back to Britanny and said to her "Where were we? Oh I remember." and their lips locked.

Eventually the time came for the night to start, and the six of them assempled in the bedroom. Alvin was first, then Simon, then Theodore, then Britanny, then Jeanette, and last was Eleanor. Alvin started and dared brittanny to strip, and hula dance. Britanny complied, unbuttoned her jeans, and slid them sexily down her leg, showing of her smooth land legs. She then pulled her panties down to her ankles and stepped out of them. Then she slid her arms into her shirt, and them pulled it over her head. Once all that was left was her bra, she unbottened it and tossed to Alvin. He merely threw it accross the room. Britanny then began to rotate her hips around, and this made her breasts jiggle. For a couple minutes, she swung around and soon everyone was pretty darn horny. She winked at Alvin and sat down.

Simon was next, and he decied to dare Alving to hug Britanny, who was naked. Alvin got up went to Britanny and wraped his arms around her, and pushed against her breasts. She gently brushed his nether reagions and earn a sigh from him. The two started to get self-consious and they returned to sitting. Theodoree was up next, and he said to Simon "I dare you and Jeanette to switch clothes, but you have to both change in the bathroom together." Simon and Jeanette looked at each other. They were grossed out but, this was truth or dare, and they were somewhat cool with it.

The two both went into the bathroom, and came out a few minutes later wearing each other's clothes. The underwear had been discarded. Simon's boner didn't fit in the panties and he had to lose them. Jeanette took of her set off underwear as well. though not before showing off her form to simon a bit.

Britanny was next, and she dared Alvin to strip, lay down, and have her sit on his cock. He gulped a bit, since this was pretty big compared to just jerking off, but he obeyed and she sat right on his cock which slid into her. Both of them groaned, and Britanny clenched her hip muscles a bit putting them both in paradise. She looked at Alvin and they both understood, "later". And so she got of of him, to return later.

Jeanette was next, and she dared Eleanor to put her feet in hancuffes for a turn. Eleanor got a pair of cuffs, and put them on her ankles. She couldn't stay balanced, and so she was forced to lay face down. Eleanor than dared Jeanette to do the same, and have Simon tickle torture her. Jeanette was truly scared, so much so here hands were trembling enough that she couldn't put the cuffs on, so she had to have Simon do it. He did so very gently and she endured the proccess.

Simon was totally psyched to do this. The thought of it alone made him practically orgasm right then and there. He took his chipmunk nails, and scrapped them up and down her feet. "Aaaaaaah hahahahaha nooooo hahahahahahahahahahah!" She wailed. Simon was feeling sorry for Jeanette but his desire got the better of him and he kept going. Soon enough, even though it was torture, Jeanette was getting hornier by the secon. Soon she realized that she was going to cum, and that it was only a matter of time until she did. Simon stopped for a few seconds to give Jeanette a break. She was panting and gasping for air. After she caught her breath she wondered wether Simon would continue, and despite her self, she wanted him to.

Simon didn't disapoint her, and kept up the tickling. He was done with her feet though, and roller her over so he had mor access. But before he did this he put her hands in handcuffs, and had her lay on them. Simon then lightly, very lightly, scraped her tummy area, causing Jeanette to writhe with the sensations of it. Simon was completely wrapped up with tormenting/pleasuring Jeanette he didn't notice anything else. Thankfully there was not much to have been noticed. After he had been scratching at her belly enough, he took his claws, and drew circles around Jeanettes belly button.

This drove her almost but not quite over the edge, and if she had not been screaming, would have been begging simon for more. Simon knew this and decided to go even further. He started clawing her breasts, scratching around her tits. Jeanette was in a strange mixture of heaven and hell right now. It was like part of her wanted to jut her chest out to give simon more room, and part of her wanted to curl into a ball and deflect his ticklish fingers. Seeing as how it was Simon who was tickling her, the pleasure won out over the torment, and she stopped trying to keep Simon form his work, and stayed still as to increase the pleasure.

Simon started to feel really bad for Jeanette, and although he could have gone on forever, and would if she let him, he decided to give her some release, and stopped tickling her, just to start massaging her breasts with one hand while his other hand started finger her below the belt. After the torturous pleasure of the tickling, Jeanette was only to happy to allow simon to give her an orgasm, and her eyes rolled into her head, while she traversed paradise. Simon stopped fingering her, gaining a disopounted look from Jeanette, but instead leaned over and started licking her while devoting one hand to each of her breasts. She flipped over this and started cumming. When she thought about it later, she realized that, that was one of the best feeling of her life.

Alvin was next, and was still thinking about what Simon had said earlier. He didn't want to stick the two in the closet yet but he wanted to make sure the two got some time together. Alvin dared Simon, and Jeanette to strip again, and to go out to the kitchen unil he went to get them. They took each other's clothes off and went back to the kitchen. Jeanette went first, and Simon followed, which gave him a good veiw of her lucious back, beautiful auburn hair, and tight but. Simon marveled to himself about just how great she looked naked. He was very, very, happy that she was his girlfreind. Sure brittanny was hot, and Eleanor was nice, but Jeanette was perfect in his eyes.

Thinking this he got behind her, and kissed her gently on the head once they were out of ear shot of the others. Jeanette was suprised and gasped when Simon kissed her. She whirled around and wrapped her arms around him and they made out. Jeanette always loved it when Simon suprised her like this, even when it might not have been much of a suprise. That was one of the many things she loved about him. With her hands, and arms she explored all over him, feeling his frame. Perfect she thought, it was perfect how when they hugged, his head rested an her shoulder, perfect how her bare breasts smushed against his chest, perfect how he could easily rest his hands on the small of her back. They were perfect together.

When Simon broke away he held her shoulders for good measure. Jeanette loved this. Rrgasms were awesome, but something about being admired and adored by Simon made her feel so special and tingly that these moments like this, were just as good, if not better than any orgasm she had ever had. She had never had sex with Simon before, and if making out felt this good, she could not even imagine how wonderfull making love would feel. Wow, what could that be like she thaught, Simon to wondered this, and by the end of the weakend, they would know.

"Sorry about earlier, I hope that tickling was not to bad for you, are you okay?" Simon inquired. "Are you kidding, that was the best orgasm I ever had!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Really?" "It wasn't horrible?" Simon asked. "Well, it was pretty wild, but you doing it to me made me so f-ing horny!" she responded. Simon chuckled "want to do it again sometime?" he then asked. "Well well, a wiseguy." she taunted. "So sould I take that as a no." Simon inquired. Jeanette countered back by saying"No i'd love to do it again sometime."

"And by the way, I want to pay you back for that blow-job at the end." Jeanette added. Simon asked what she meant by saying "What did you have in mind?". Jeanette just knealt down and started licking Simon's still hard member. This made simon roll his eyes. Jeanette was happy to repay the favor and started to lick and sick his dick even harder. While she did this, Simon started feeling her smooth back and silky sides. Before long he blew his load, and after Jeanette had spit-cleaned his groin, Simon sat down next to Jeanette and gave her a hug, which led to a make-out session. The two were totally in love whith each other and didn't care any more about what the others thought. It was a good thing to because in a few minutes Alvin came back to get them and had to interupt them. He led them back into thier room, where a crap load of dares and "fun" awaited them. 


End file.
